Rivaroxaban (1) (5-chloro-N-{[(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxomorpholin-4-yl)phenyl]oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl]thiophene-2-carboxamide) is a low molecular weight, orally administrable anticoagulant drug. The pharmaceutical directly inhibits the active form of serine protease Factor Xa (FXa). Rivaroxaban can be used for the prevention and treatment of various thromboembolic diseases, in particular of deep vein thrombosis (DVT), pulmonary embolism (PE), myocardial infraction, angina pectoris, reocclusions and restenoses after angioplasty or aortocoronary bypass, cerebral stroke, transitory ischemic attacks, and peripheral arterial occlusive diseases.
Rivaroxaban is disclosed in WO 01/47919 and has the following structure:

US 2007/0149522 relates to a method for producing 5-chloro-N-{(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl}-methyl)thiophene-2-carboxamide starting from 5-chlorothiophene-2-carbonylchloride and (2S)-3-amino-propane-1,2-diol and 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,378 relates to a process for preparing 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone by reacting 4-(4-nitrophenyl)-3-morpholinone with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, characterized in that the reaction is effected in an aliphatic alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,823 relates to a process for preparing 5-chloro-N-({(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl)-2-thiophenecarboxamide starting from 2-[(2S)-2-oxiranylmethyl]-1H-isoindole-1,3-(2H)-dione, 4-(4-aminophenyl)-3-morpholinone and 5-chlorothiophene-2-carbonyl chloride.
WO 2009/023233 relates to novel compounds that are substituted oxazolidinones derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to novel oxazolidinone compounds that are derivatives of Rivaroxaban. The invention also provides pyrogen-free compositions comprising one or more compounds of the invention and a carrier, along with the use of the disclosed compounds and compositions in methods of treating diseases and conditions that are beneficially treated by administering a selective inhibitor of factor Xa, such as Rivaroxaban.